Nissan GT-R (R35)
The Nissan GT-R (R35) is a sports car featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Mini Motor Racing WRT. Real life info The Nissan GT-R (R35) entered production in December 2007 for the Japanese market after several years of development since the Nissan GT-R Concept was introduced in 2001. The GT-R is powered by a twin-turbo 3.8-liter VR38DETT inline-6 producing 478 hp and 434 lb/ft of torque, mated to a 6-speed dual-clutch automatic transmission with paddle shifters (the first GT-R model not to come with a standard manual transmission) and ATTESA E-TS all-wheel drive. Like the R34 Skyline GT-R that preceded it, the R35 GT-R features a multifunction display monitor on the dashboard, where the driver can adjust the vehicle's settings. The GT-R was introduced in North America in 2008; this is the first time that left-hand drive GT-R models were produced. The GT-R was introduced in Europe beginning in 2009. The SpecV model became available in Japan, Europe, and the Middle East, featuring carbon-fiber trim, removal of the rear seat, high geat boost controller, titanium exhaust, carbon ceramic brakes, revised suspension, and 20" NISMO wheels; most of these changes were to reduce weight. 109 SpecV GT-Rs were built, with most produced for Japan (77); the remaining cars were produced for continental Europe (24), Middle East (7), and the UK (1). In 2010, power was increased to 523 hp and torque increased to 451 lb/ft. In 2011, the GT-R was facelifted, with yet another increase in power (545 hp) and torque (463 lb/ft) due to larger inlets, revised ECU mapping, revised valve timing, and revised exhaust. Other changes included a restyled front bumper and larger grille opening, new rear diffuser, carbon composite front strut bar (for increased rigidity), larger brake rotors, lighter and more durable wheels, revised Dunlop tires, and revised interior (including an HDD CARWINGS navigation system with iPod compatibility). In 2012, the GT-R Black Edition was introduced, featuring black 20" Rays wheels, carbon-fiber rear spoiler, and Recaro racing seats. In 2014, the GT-R NISMO was introduced, with increased power (592 hp) and torque (481 lb/ft) over the standard model, as well as added brake cooling ducts, fully-tuned NISMO suspension, 20" Rays wheels, carbon-fiber trunk lid, large carbon-fiber racing spoiler, and synthetic suede interior. The GT-R NISMO could be outfitted with the N-Attack package afterward, which is geared towards track use. Also, the GT-R Track Edition was introduced, removing the rear seats, and added features such as carbon-fiber air inlets, upgraded suspension, upgraded brake cooling, model-specific front lip spoiler, and black/gray Recaro seats. For 2019, the limited production GT-R50 is introduced to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the GT-R, with only 50 produced. The GT-R50 has a custom Italdesign-designed body finished in gray and gold, full carbon-fiber interior with standard AM/FM radio (the multifunction display screen is removed), and an upgraded engine producing 720 hp. For the 2020 model year, the GT-R gets upgraded turbos and a titanium muffler; NISMO models also add carbon-ceramic brakes, Dunlop performance tires, and carbon fiber front fenders, roof, and hood. Mini Motor Racing WRT The Nissan GT-R (R35) is one of several Choro-Q bodies featured in Mini Motor Racing WRT. Stats Rarity: ****** Max Level: 70 Max Speed: 252 Max Nitro: 67 Max Corner: 145 Max Accel: 157 Type of Road: On Road Acceleration Type: Mid Notes The GT-R (R35) in Mini Motor Racing WRT is a post-facelift model. Appearances * Mini Motor Racing WRT Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles